Lockjaw: Dog Days Vol 1 1
| Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Avengers ** Thor ** Captain America (Steve Rogers) ** Captain Marvel (Monica Rambeau) ** Wasp (Jan van Dyne) ** Starfox (Eros) ** She-Hulk (Jen Walters) Supporting Characters: * Vision * Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff) * Inhuman Royal Family ** Gorgon ** Karnak ** Crystal Maximoff ** Medusa (Medusalith Amaquelin) ** Lockjaw ** Black Bolt (Blackagar Boltagon) ** Triton * Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff) * Luna Maximoff Antagonists: * Maximus the Mad * Enclave ** Wladyslav Shinski ** Carlo Zota ** Maris Morlak * Magneto Other Characters: * Fantastic Four ** Thing ** Human Torch ** Mister Fantastic (Reed Richards) ** Invisible Woman (Sue Storm) * S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Dum-Dum Dugan ** Nick Fury ** Agent Palmer ** Iridia ** Stallior * United Nations ** Security Council *** Security Council ** Ambassador Gregorvich Races and Species: * Kree * Inhumans * Alpha Primitives Locations: * Earth ** United States of America *** New York **** New York City ***** Manhattan ****** Midtown ******* Turtle Bay ******** United Nations Headquarters ** Earth Orbit *** Moon **** Blue Area of the Moon ***** Attilan ** Himalayas Items: * Mjolnir * Captain America's Shield * Captain America's Uniform Vehicles: * Avengers' Quinjet * S.H.I.E.L.D. Space Platform | ReprintOf2 = Inhumans Vol 2 8 | StoryTitle2 = Woof | Writer2_1 = Paul Jenkins | Penciler2_1 = Jae Lee | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Inhuman Royal Family ** Black Bolt ** Maximus ** Crystal ** Gorgon ** Karnak ** Medusa ** Triton ** Lockjaw Supporting Characters: * Tonaja * Woz * Nahrees * Dinu * Neifi * Mendicus * Kalikya Antagonists: * Timberius Other Characters: * Rexel Races and Species: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | ReprintOf3 = Thing Vol 2 4 | StoryTitle3 = Paws & Fast Forward | Writer3_1 = Dan Slott | Penciler3_1 = Andrea Di Vito | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Thing Supporting Characters: * Fantastic Four ** Mr. Fantastic (Reed Richards) ** Invisible Woman (Sue Richards) ** Human Torch (Johnny Storm) * Franklin Richards * Valeria Richards * Inhuman Royal Family ** Black Bolt (Blackagar Boltagon) ** Medusa (Medusalith Amaquelin) ** Karnak ** Gorgon ** Triton ** Lockjaw * Carlotta LaRosa * Iron Man (Tony Stark) * Uatu the Watcher Antagonists: * Shockjock Other Characters: * Bunny (Ben's driver) * H.E.R.B.I.E. * Korath Races and Species: * Locations: * Earth ** Earth Orbit *** Moon **** Blue Area of the Moon ***** Attilan ** United States of America *** New York **** New York City ***** Manhattan ****** Midtown ******* 42nd Street ******** Baxter Building ****** Central Park *** New Jersey **** East Rutherford ***** Meadowlands Sports Complex * Kree Megaversal Spaceport Items: * Iron Man Armor Model 25 Vehicles: * Fantasti-Bus | ReprintOf4 = Marvel Comics Presents Vol 1 68 | StoryTitle4 = Sparky the Wonder Dog | Writer4_1 = Scott Lobdell | Penciler4_1 = Jose Delbo | Inker4_1 = | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Lockjaw Supporting Characters: * Karnak * Mr. Fantastic (Reed Richards) * Officer George Hill * Officer Trezza Antagonists: * Mr. Carlson Other Characters: * Unnamed homeless people Races and Species: * Locations: * Earth ** United States of America *** New York **** New York City ***** Manhattan ****** Midtown ******* 42nd Street ******** Four Freedoms Plaza Items: * Vehicles: * | ReprintOf5 = Girl Comics Vol 2 2 | StoryTitle5 = Dogged Pursuit | Writer5_1 = Jill Thompson | Penciler5_1 = Jill Thompson | Inker5_1 = | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Inhuman Royal Family ** Crystal (Crystalia Amaquelin) ** Gorgon ** Karnak ** Lockjaw ** Medusa (Medusalith Amaquelin) ** Black Bolt (Blackagar Boltagon) ** Triton Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Inhumans * Alpha Primitives Locations: * Earth ** Himalayas *** Attilan Items: * Vehicles: * | ReprintOf6 = Original Sins Vol 1 1 | StoryTitle6 = Buried Memory | Writer6_1 = Stuart Moore | Penciler6_1 = Rick Geary | Inker6_1 = | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Lockjaw Supporting Characters: * Iron Man (Tony Stark) Antagonists: * Mindless One * Vulture (Adrian Toomes) Other Characters: * Captain America (Steve Rogers) * Luke Cage * Ms. Marvel (Kamala Khan) * Emma Frost * Black Panther (T'Challa) * Johnny Storm * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) * Uatu the Watcher * Hulk (Bruce Banner) Races and Species: * Locations: * Earth ** Earth Orbit *** Moon **** Blue Area of the Moon ***** Watcher's Citadel Items: * Captain America's Shield * Web-Shooters * Vulture's Wings * Iron Man Armor Model 42 Vehicles: * | Solicit = They say every dog has his day — and this is Lockjaw’s! The Inhumans’ prodigious pooch takes the lead, teleporting into amazing adventures! When the Avengers and Inhumans come to blows, Lockjaw shows he has a nose for danger! With Attilan in turmoil around him, the colossal canine has his own agenda in an all-time classic tale that could only be named “Woof!” What a revoltin’ development for the Thing when he spends the day babysitting and dog-walking — with Lockjaw on the end of the leash, it’s slobberin’ time! Plus: The humongous hound helps the homeless, has the Inhumans in dogged pursuit and goes digging for his Original Sin! Collecting AVENGERS ANNUAL #12, INHUMANS (1998) #8 and THING (2005) #4; and material from MARVEL COMICS PRESENTS (1988) #68, GIRL COMICS (2010) #2 and ORIGINAL SINS #1. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}